The Death of an American Hero
by LadyDeadmau5
Summary: (HUGE SPOILERS AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ONLY READ IF YOU HAVE READ THE COMICS THROUGH THE CIVIL WAR) The Civil War was done, and the youngest Stark sibling waited patiently at home for her hero's return. (Light drabble StevexOC)


**HUGE SPOILERS TO THE CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR ARC. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
><strong>

A short drabble on our American Hero's death. Apologies if the information is a tad off, I didn't have the heart to research anymore than I already had. And this is what came out of it. Hope ya'll enjoy.

* * *

><p>The silence clung to the room, like a Joey to its mother, the only sound that could be heard was the soft breathing of the two women who inhabited the space.<p>

The death of Steve Rogers would be taken hard by entire team, Natasha Romanoff knew this. She had witness more than enough deaths throughout her work with S.H.I.E.L.D. and had learnt to deal with them accordingly, but even now she found herself affected. But she knew there wouldn't be anyone who could take it nearly as hard as Naomi Stark would.

* * *

><p>"<em>You can't tell her." Tony stepped forward at the mention of his younger sibling. Though he didn't come off as much of a caring brother, it was still in his person to do so when needed. And he felt like this was the time.<em>

_Bruce took off his glasses as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then what you suggest we do Stark?" He offered. "You of all people should know how close she was to Steve. We can't just not tell her."_

"_Are you that much of an idiot?" It was Natasha's turn to speak, letting her arms fall from her chest as she stared at Tony. "As much as its going to hurt her she has a right to know. They were dating after all. If that't not a good enough reason then tell me what is."_

_Tony gritted his teeth. "Its exactly for that reason." He said, stepping forward as he frowned._

_"I don't think now is the best time to be playing the protective brother Tony." Natasha said, letting out a sigh. "Even if you don't tell her now, she's going to find out eventually and that's going to hurt her even more than now." She told him._

_Tony felt at a loss. He and Rogers didn't quite get along in the beginning, and though they still bickered he didn't quite dislike the guy. Though he wasn't quite pleased hearing the news of his little sister going steady with the overgrown popsicle. But if there was any a time that the genius billionaire would give anything to see that face again, it'd be now._

_In the end it had been Natasha that volunteered to break the news to her, as the boys opted out of dealing with the crying girl. As if Natasha was better equipped to do so._

* * *

><p>There had been no easy way around breaking the news to Naomi. There was never any easy way of telling a person that their loved one had died.<p>

"_Rogers was assassinated at the headquarters." Natasha had told Naomi, knowing there was no point in avoiding the final blow. "Hydra infiltrated the base, and he was assassinated. Most likely on The Red Skull's orders."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Natasha was vividly aware of the light that slowly drained from the girls eyes, the news slowly sinking in. Naomi sat across from her, the minutes seeming to tick by slowly as Natasha waited for an answer from her.<p>

"Naomi..?" She began slowly, gauging her reactions accordingly.

"No." Naomi's voice barely came out above a whisper, Natasha almost didn't catch it had she not been watching her and seen her lips move.

Naomi barely recognized her own voice as she spoke, her gaze fixated on the floor beneath her. Her entire body felt numbed out by the news, her mind trying to process it all but it refused to make the connection.  
>"You're lying." Her voice wavered, clearly struggling to keep her voice steady as she attempted to speak.<p>

Natasha had expected this sort of answer. Denial. She didn't blame her either.  
>"Nomi.." She began, but was quickly cut off by Naomi's quick tongue.<p>

"Don't call me that." Naomi stopped her, unable to hear the nickname that so often rolled of Steve's tongue. She felt sick. Nauseous. When did the air in the room become so stifling?

Closing her mouth, Natasha chose her words carefully. "Shield," She paused for a moment. "We miscalculated our security. We didn't count on Hydra infiltrating the base. We weren't prepared. I'm so sorry Naomi.." It was true. They weren't prepared for this at all. For once SHIELD wasn't prepared for something as impacting as this.

Naomi stood suddenly, hands clenched at her side. "How could you 'miscalculate' your security. You're SHIELD! That shouldn't be possible!" Naomi fumed, her eyes alight with tears. "You guys underestimated them and Steve paid the price for you mishap!" Her voice began to crack, reaching a higher tone. But she wasn't done yet.  
>"Because of SHIELD's god damn miscalculation, I'll never get to see Steve again!" With those final words, her legs gave out what last strength they had and she collapsed to her knees. A broken sob escaped her lips as the harsh reality of the situation crashed down upon her.<p>

Natasha pursed her lips slightly, watching the girl break down in front of her. It was almost difficult to watch. The strong and proud Naomi Stark, Tony Stark's younger sister and prodigy; who now sat a broken mess on the floor.

There was nothing Natasha nor SHIELD could say or do that could ease Naomi's pain. No amount of apologies could make up for their mistake. No amount of consoling could bring back the dead.

Steve Rogers was dead.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Authors Note:<strong>** I broke into a fit of tears after I wrote this. I actually had no clue about Steve's death in the comics up until a few days ago. I didn't actually get into the Marvel universe until around the time Iron Man 2 came out. So I've never followed the comics, only the movies thus far. It had originally been Loki that had stolen my heart, but somehow Steve slipped in there and took his spot. Sadly I'm too deep in to even try turning back now. I never wanted to believe that Steve actually dies until I looked it up myself and sure as day. Thus where this drabble came from.  
>(Naomi Stark is an OC I created a few years back, Tony's younger sister)<p> 


End file.
